I'll Follow You
by Gintomi
Summary: Naraku had been destroyed nearly twenty years ago, life should have been different, safer, easier to breathe. However, it seemed that Naraku’s death started the demise of all demon
1. Chapter 1

__

_As children we are taught if you fight for what you believe in you can accomplish anything. Choose humility over pride and reap the benefits of virtue, take a stand against your enemy and experience inner grace that will help you succeed, have blind faith that everything will be okay as long as you carry hope in your heart. Hope … this four-letter word can charge the most despaired with so much emotional optimism they continue to live each day to fight the good fight regardless of the outcome._

_Even now I have hope. It's the reason I see him twice a day; once in the morning and once at night, and why I place his favorite flowers where he sleeps_.

Rin put the pen down so that she could hold her face as she sobbed. Naraku had been destroyed nearly twenty years ago, life should have been different, safer, easier to breathe. Yet it seemed Naraku's death started the demise of the entire world around her. She could feel the vein in her head throb and the back of her throat begin to itch from dryness. Clearing her eyes with her hand and using the sleeves of her kimono to wipe her nose she walked outside.

Fall had always been her favorite time of year. The sun turned tree leaves into beautiful hues of red, yellow, and orange while grass became moist and cool to the touch. Hot summer days became warm afternoons with refreshing breezes, and nights lead to family and friends huddling close to a burning fire. It was the perfect Fall night for a fire and family, but Rin settled for the nights wind cooling her heated face and drying what was left of her tears.

"I miss you all so much, why did you have to leave me?"

Everything changed six years after Naraku's defeat, but during that time she attending Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding, the birth of Miroku and Sango's son, and Lady Kaede's funeral. There was celebration with each birth and death without fear, no one could have asked for anything other.

A chill seized Rin's spine silently forcing her back into the hut. She grabbed a blanket from her bed and returned to the table with her papers. Taking a deep breath she picked up the pen and continued.

_Lord Sesshoumaru was the last of the demons to fall ill from the disease, the first being his fathers oldest friend, Myouga._


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you feeling better Myouga?"

"Yes, a little stronger today, thank you Rin."

"Come on Rin, let Myouga rest and we'll go pick some more herbs."

_Since I was eleven Lord Sesshoumaru left me in Lady Kaede's village for the summer season with Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango to study medicine and learn the basics of fighting. I spent five peaceful summers learning about different herbs and how to defend myself when Lord Sesshoumaru was away. Kagome became my teacher after the forth summer due to Lady Kaede passing on, it was heartbreaking to say good-bye to one of our closest friends, especially for Inuyasha. _

_A week into my sixth summer, Myouga, the flea demon, started complaining of chest pains and fatigue. By the third day a fever developed causing the little demon to mumble and sweat uncontrollably._

"The air in this world is changing, I can feel it! Demons all around are losing their auras, it's what give us our powers and the ability to live for hundreds of years!" taking a deep breath "Without it we become weak and Time will catch up to us, it's happening right now, can't you tell?"

Kagome shook her head and placed the smoking herbs near Myouga's pincushion "Myouga you're old and tired, stay still and get some rest, you'll be up and jumping around again in no time!"

_By the fifth day his chest pains increased and Myouga was barely conscious. At the end of the seventh day he was dead. _

"I don't like this. I know Myouga was old but he was also our source for information on what was going on in this world. What if he was right? What if demons really are losing their auras and dying?"

"Sango the rest of us feel fine! You don't see me, Shippo, or Kirara getting sick, do you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess not." Sango sighed and continued to clean her Hiraikotsu "I still think it's strange how he got so sick that quickly."

"My dear Sango I'm sure he was experiencing how all demons feel when they die of old age."

Sango looked at Kagome "Do you think Miroku is right?"

"Yes I do" Kagome looked down and continued her sewing.

_I knew Kagome had her doubts, but they were not strong enough to voice her concern with Sango and worry Inuyasha and their family. She had three beautiful children with him while Miroku and Sango were expecting their second. The rest of the summer continued as it had in the past with studying and training, but we celebrated the birth of Miroku and Sango's second son as the summer reached its peak. We were so overcome with joy no one realized the decline of the insect demon population, within a month they were all extinct._

"Good-bye Rin!"

"Good-bye Kagome. Thank you for packing all of these fresh herbs, I'll practice making the healing balm for Lord Sesshoumaru" hugging her friend Rin said her final good-byes to everyone and left with Sesshoumaru for the western lands.

_Only a few weeks passed before I received Kagome's letter about Kirara having difficulty breathing and being too tired to walk. Sango was in a state of panic while the rest of them tried to remain calm. After two weeks another letter came informing me Kirara experienced the same symptoms as Myouga and also died. Kagome wanted myself, Lord Sesshoumaru, and Master Jaken to hurry to the village and discuss whether or not we needed to worry about this new illness. _


	3. Chapter 3

Pinching the tired away from her eyes Rin read over her notes and decided she had done enough writing for one night. Grabbing the candle she walked across the room and settled into her bed. Eyes heavy she tried to will herself to sleep with no prevail. Her mind was racing with thoughts and she could feel the frustration welding inside. Throwing her blanket off Rin picked up the candle and walked back over to the desk. Instead of writing she pulled out a box filled with old letters dating back fifteen years.

"Inuyasha" Rin sighed as she looked at the half demon's letter to her.

_**Rin,**_

_**Sesshoumaru and Jaken have started their search in the western lands while I continue to look in the east to stay close to Kagome and the children. Miroku and Shippo have taken the southern lands while Kouga and his wolf tribe are checking out the north. I'll be sending letters when I can in order to keep you updated. Give all information to Sesshoumaru of our progress and report back any of his findings. Take care and continue to practice your sword techniques.**_

_**Inuyasha **_

Rin pulled out a letter from the middle of the stack;

_**Rin,**_

_**Confirm with Sesshoumaru that the small animal demons are extinct in the eastern lands as well. I've seen villages burning demon remains while I've buried the ones I've come across. The last tiny demon we saw was over a month ago showing all the same symptoms as Kirara. I am growing more worried since no one knows how this virus started or where it came from. I cannot sense the shift in the air like Myouga said. What's worse, no human wants to help me since most of them are overjoyed with the deaths. Despite their malice I still have hope we'll figure this out and save the rest of my kind. Hope you are well and let me know of anything Sesshoumaru finds.**_

_**Inuyasha **_

She looked at the following letter dated a month after the previous ;

_**Little Rin,**_

_**I'm very sorry to hear of Jaken's sickness. Sesshoumaru was smart leaving him in your care at the castle while he continued to search. Unfortunately there is nothing new to report. Should Jaken have enough strength to travel we are all meeting in my village when the winter season comes for a break and some time to speak together without letters and carrier birds. It will be good to see you again, I know Kagome and Sango are looking forward to your visit. Let me know if anything changes.**_

_**Inuyasha**_

Sighing, Rin thought of that winter. Jaken had succumbed to the disease a few weeks before they were to leave. She wrote to Lord Sesshoumaru and he came home to burry his servant. Rin cried for days over Jaken's passing, even though he hated her when she first joined him and Lord Sesshoumaru she knew he became fond of her as the years continued.

"I don't understand how this is happening! The only information we know are the symptoms before death and that the size of the demon will determine how long they're sick for." Kagome paced back and forth while the rest sat on the floor by the fire drinking tea.

"Can anyone else feel what the little flea said about the air changing? Cause I can't and neither can the rest of my men" Kouga crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"No. According to Rin, Jaken felt the air change three days before his death" Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"So the air is changing, we're all just too healthy to sense it."

"Inuyasha how can you be so calm!" Kagome stormed out of the hut to control some of her temper.

Exhaling, Inuyasha walked outside to speak to his wife. Rin watched from the window as Kagome fell into his chest sobbing. She heard her say 'what if you or the children get sick, what am I suppose to do without you..' He patted her head and whispered, Rin assumed to be, 'I'll always be by your side.'

Six weeks went by before Sesshoumaru and Rin left for the western lands again. Rin wanted to attend Sesshoumaru on his travels, but he assured her she was needed much more as a communication point for all of them. Herself, Kagome, and Sango kept the rest of the party informed while they searched the land for answers.

Rin looked at one of the letters toward the end of the pile;

_**Dear Rin,**_

_**Miroku has brought Shippo back to the village because he has become too weary to travel. It has been eight months since Myouga died and I fear we are going to lose Shippo next. Please let Sesshoumaru know and I will write to you with his condition as soon as I can. I'm a nervous wreck, but we have to keep our faith, right? Take care my friend and we will speak soon.**_

_** All My Heart **_

_**Kagome**_

She finally felt her body and mind grow tired and she put the letters away and walked back to her bed. Rin fell asleep remembering the rainy spring day they buried the kitsune, and how their hope died a little with Shippo.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun spilled into the hut as the red turtledoves cooed high above the trees. Rin awoke groggy and with a slight headache from the nights activities. Stretching but staying in bed she breathed in the morning air and waited until she was wide awake before starting her day. After she washed her face and ate some breakfast she picked a few pink azaleas and made her way through the forest of purple irises to his resting place. Rin said a prayer and placed the flowers at the foot of the grave before walking back to her home.

Settling into place she took out her papers and read over her words. Picking up her pen she continued to write.

_The passing of Shippo and the extinction of the small animal demons sent everyone into a panic. It would only be a matter of time before the upper class demons were infected. Inuyasha wanted to resume the search since they were no closer to discovering the source of the illness. I feared for Lord Sesshoumaru's health but still had faith he would survive and stay with me in the palace. My friends continued their search up to the time I left to spend my summer in Kagome's village. Lord Sesshoumaru said it was important for me to keep studying and learn a few demon slaying techniques from Sango since Inuyasha would be away. _

"Hakkaku, Ginta, and I will continue to search the northern lands, but we've heard rumors of Ayame's clan starting to feel weak and experience chest pains" Kouga stared out the window "She says it's the shortness of breath that makes you tired."

Kagome walked to her friend and placed her hand on his shoulder "We'll figure this out before she gets too sick, I promise you wont see her die."

Kouga turned and hugged her "Thank you, you've always been a great friend my dear sweet Kagome."

Leaving the two alone to talk Rin walked outside and joined Lord Sesshoumaru watching a bird building a nest.

"They say if you listen closely you can hear the spirits of the trees speak to one another" he continued to observe the bird for a moment before looking at her "I want you to practice listening to these spirits Rin."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Rin"

"Yes my Lord?"

He looked at Rin with a hint of sadness escaping his eyes "At the end of the summer I want you to go to the western edge of the forest of purple irises instead of the castle. I will not be back to pick you up from the village so meet me there."

"But why Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Do not question me just do it."

"Yes Sir."

Dusk approached as the group departed hoping to find something positive this time on their hunt.

_Miroku continued to look in the south as Kouga and his friends searched the north. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru scouted the eastern and western lands while Kagome, Sango, and I kept everyone in touch through letters and messenger birds. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a month before we heard of Kouga's growing chest pains. Most of Ayame's clansmen were dead and she was in the last stages of the illness herself. Desperate to save her Kouga continued to search for a cure. Two weeks later Hakkaku and Ginta returned to the village._

"They're all dead!" Ginta cried.

Wheezing "Ayame and her pack died a few days ago" inhaling "But before that Kouga fell into the ravine!"

"He was running fast trying to cover ground when we saw him grab his chest in pain."

"Yeah … he didn't even have time to catch his breath before he got light headed and fell off the edge" Ginta started to tear up.

With tears streaming down Hakkaku's cheeks "We were too far behind to run to him in time. When we got there he was at the bottom and you could tell his back was broken" swallowing "He was too weak to brace himself for the fall."

"I don't think he suffered long, he was dead when Hakkaku and I got to him. We buried him next to Ayame. We were thankful she already passed when we reached her territory, otherwise she would have died of a broken heart I'm sure."

_I could feel my heart breaking and my soul screaming out in horror with the news of Kouga's death and the passing of Ayame and her whole family. We wrote to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Lord Sesshoumaru and told them about Kouga and Ayame, pleading with them to search faster._

"Rin you're eighteen now, I'm sure you can watch the children while Sango and I go after our husbands" Kagome had her bow and arrows on her back and was packing supplies for their trip.

Nodding "Yes. I can look after everyone here while you help Miroku and Inuyasha find information, or even a cure."

_For six weeks I received letters of frustration and fear from Kagome, Miroku, and Ginta since more and more upper class demons began to die. I cried at the end of the eighth week since I hadn't heard from Ginta in over two weeks, I figured he and Hakkaku were dead or very close to it. That night I walked outside after putting the children to bed and sat under the Goshinboku to meditate._

_"She's purifying the lands" the wind whispered._

Frightened Rin opened her eyes and jumped to her feet "What?!" She waited a few moments for an answer but heard nothing. "Are the tree spirits finally speaking to me?" she whispered to herself. Rin lingered for another ten minutes before going back to Kagome's hut.

_The hottest days of summer appeared quickly and I knew I only had four weeks left before I would start my journey to the forest of purple irises. A year had passed since Myouga died and I honored him with flowers and a blessing at his gravesite. Upon my return I found Kagome outside of her home crying into her hands._

"It's Inuyasha" gasping "It's getting harder for him to breath … we had to turn around and come back."

_I spent the night at Goshinboku praying for the tree's to speak again; any information would be welcomed regardless of how foolish the source seemed. _


	5. Chapter 5

Rin sipped her tea and enjoyed the evenings breeze as she watched the sun start to set. In a little while she would travel to the river and pick the red and white flowers that reminded her of his emblem and walk through the forest to see him before she left. The writing was done and she spent the afternoon crying. Rin wanted to write about what happened to the demons; since their demise humankind went to war with each other fighting over the lands that once belonged to the demon lords. She knew no one would document the disease because people were all too happy to see the creatures die out. Ten years had passed since her last summer at Kagome's village, yet the horror of those last four weeks still haunted Rin.

"How are the children Sango?"

"Kagome … their fine … the only difference is that they're human now."

"How can this be happening?!"

"Kagome, I think I know why your children are okay, and why Inuyasha is … dying" Miroku looked away "Myouga said it was his demon aura being torn away from his body. Without the aura the demon is left powerless and Time catches up to the demons body. If their aura is leaving them, then Inuyasha and your children are becoming fully human because they were only half demons. Since Taro and Haruko are only three and five, Time has no reason to catch up to them. But Inuyasha is well over two-hundred years old, if his demon aura leaves him making him completely human …"

Kagome raised her hand "I understand Miroku … then there is nothing we can do." She walked to where her husband laid in the next room, it looked as though he aged twenty years in two days.

"It wont be long now Kagome, I'm so sorry I couldn't stop this" Inuyasha whispered.

"Shhh" she stroked his head and held his feeble hand "This isn't your fault, I don't want you to think about this any more, okay."

Inuyasha let a few tears run down his check "I'm afraid" taking a breath "Not of dying, but of leaving you and the kids behind. I don't want to go without knowing you'll be all right."

Silently crying now "I have Miroku, Sango, and Rin" smiling "I'll be just fine with the kids. I just don't want you to die. We were suppose to live peacefully after Naraku was destroyed, why did this have to happen?"

With the last of his strength, Inuyasha lifted his arm and held Kagome's check "Our time ran out too soon, but I'm thankful I had that time with you at all. Take care of our family, and know I'll always be by your side. I love you Kagome."

"I love you to, Inuyasha."

Kagome felt his grip loosen on her hand as his eyes closed for the last time. She sat there and sobbed quietly by his bedside for the rest of the night.

Rin reached the river and began picking her flowers. She remembered weeping for weeks after they buried Inuyasha. They placed him under the Goshinboku since that was were Kagome first met him.

Walking through the forest Rin traveled to the clearing where the grave stood and put her traveling bag down a few feet behind her "It has been ten years since I buried you in the forest of purple irises. The night Inuyasha died I did what you told me to do and listened for the tree spirits. They told me it was Midoriko's essence after Naraku was destroyed that gathered all of the demonic auras. Once collected she was able to leave this world knowing humans would never fall pray to a demon's attack again. But I'm sure you knew that already Lord Sesshoumaru" bending over and placing the flowers at the head of his resting place, Rin prayed and then looked at the markings on his headstone "The soldiers are at the house looking for supplies and the owner, this is why I'm leaving until it's safe to return" sighing "I wish you were still here my Lord, then these wars would have never broken out and so much lose of life could have been avoided."

Rin walked back to her bag and began to make her way through the forest and towards Kagome's village, it will be the first time she's seen her old friend in ten years.

"Sergeant! We took all the food that was in there and we found this" the young soldier handed his commander a stack of papers.

The sergeant looked over the papers and read the last page to himself:

_I ran through the forest praying I was not too late, early evening had just settled in the sky and I wanted to reach him before dark. In the clearing where the irises bloomed because of the bountiful amount of sunlight, Lord Sesshoumaru lay with his face shinning in the dusk sun. My heart fell into my stomach and I sprinted for my lord screaming his name, crying the entire way. Throwing myself on top of his chest I whimpered and begged him not to leave me. With a great deal of effort his sat up and asked if he could put his head on my lap. Stunned, but more then happy to comply, I sat and listened as he explained to me how he spent the summer building a hut for me on the edge of the forest close to the river, and how he knew they would not live to see the end of summer and he wanted to make sure I would be all right after his death since the palace would be empty and away from villages with food and supplies. My angst turned into rage and I yelled at him, asking why he left me in the village if he knew I would never see him again. Looking at me with the same expressionless face, he replied 'Because I wanted you to remember me as I was, not in the state I am in now.' Breathing slowly, I touched his face and saw his shock fade to ease when I told him 'My memories of you will always be of the highest, and I'm glad I got to see you one last time to say good-bye.' _

_Within a few moments he was dead and I knew the last of the demons had passed. Hope should have died that day with Lord Sesshoumaru, instead, I held on to hope because I knew deep in my heart I would see him again. I am twenty-eight years old and I have no fear of death, no joy of a family, and no concern for human life since mankind had no concern for the demons who showed me more compassion and love then any human of this era. Time will forget about demons, it is a fact, but for as long as I live, I will never forget the time I spent following Lord Sesshoumaru laughing and singing and dancing as he watched over me, hopeful of the future. _

Looking over the papers the sergeant felt a small ach in his heart.

"Sergeant Higurashi! What do you want us to do with the hut? Shall we burn it with the rest?"

"No … leave it be. Are there any more papers like this in the house?"

"No Sir!"

"Very well. Saddle your horses and move out, lets go!" The sergeant folded the papers and placed them under his armor and he motioned for his men to ride out.

Rin could hear the horses whine and gallop in the distance as she walked through the forest towards the eastern lands. She would return to her home when she knew it was safe.

"I'll follow you till the day I die. I made that promise twenty years ago and I intend to keep it Lord Sesshoumaru."


End file.
